vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
BG9
Summary BG9 (ベー・ゲー・ノイン, Bē Gē Noin) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "K'". Power and Stats 'Tier: 7-C | 7-B | Unknown Name: BG9 Origin: Bleach Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy and Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Stamina, reflexes, Flight, Reishi Manipulation, Immense spiritual power, Spiritual awareness. Attack Potency: Town level | City level (With Suì-Fēng's Bankai) | Unknown Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with reflexes (BG9 is fast enough to catch Suì-Fēng by surprise and launch a point blank attack, despite the fact the captain is the most proficient Shunpo user in Soul Society) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely much higher Striking Strength: At least City Block level+ | Multi-City Block level | Town level Durability: Town level (Withstood a devastating blow from 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng's Shunkō and remained standing) | City level (BG9 withstood a direct hit from Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben, and still remained alive afterwards) | Likely higher Stamina: High Range: Extended human melee range, several hundred meters with Bankai and Gun Standard Equipment: Medallion Intelligence: Highly Skilled in Combat Weakness: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Reishi Manipulation: as a Quincy it primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with its own spiritual energy to form weapons. It has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Expert: BG9 is fast enough to catch Suì-Fēng by surprise and launch a point blank attack, despite the fact the captain is the most proficient Shunpo user in Soul Society Great Spiritual Power: BG9's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. This is proven when it easily incapacitated 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng. Enhanced Durability: BG9 is durable enough to take a direct hit to the head from 2nd Division LieutenantMarechiyo Ōmaeda's Gegetsuburi without reacting. It later withstood a devastating blow from 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng's Shunkō and remained standing, despite the damage done to the surrounding environment. BG9 withstood a direct hit from Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben, and still remained alive afterwards. Tendrils: BG9 possesses several tendrils that are capable of extending over long distances. These tendrils originate from the center of BG9's chest, and can pierce stone and flesh with ease. * Data Extraction: Using its many tendrils, BG9 is capable of extracting data from a fallen opponent. When using this ability, it forms a curtain of Reishi that envelops the subject and itself. Missiles: By opening the armor plating covering them, BG9 can reveal several stud-like devices on its body and fire them like missiles, creating a massive explosion. It can fire all rounds simultaneously and quickly reload them: Suì-Fēng was left greatly injured after being hit by dozens of them at once. Spirit Weapon Reishi Minigun: Using its abilities as a Quincy, BG9 can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Its favored weapon manifests in the form of a large, ten-barreled minigun emblazoned with the Wandenreich's emblem. Quincy: Vollständig When this is activated, a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which BG9 emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig after the column shatters. The form is capable of resuscitating it after being incapacitated by Captain Suì-Fēng's Bankai. Key: Base | with Suì-Fēng Bankai | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Humans Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users